phantom figures
by Nekoyasha-13
Summary: It's about a girl in life who is trying to find out about herself. Having her memory erased about her ten years growing up. She gets to know the third gen. of saber tooth and fairy tail. But in the prossess she discovers her true power and decieds to change the world.
1. Chapter 1

Phantom figures

It had been 20 years since the end of the Dynasty Dream that was a speical corse for killing Zeref. Now 15 years after that a Girl was born in Fiore and her name was Z death nobody knows what the Z means exept for the magic councel and ONE other person. Zeref, but the black haired girl never knew Zeref, after all he died 35 years ago

Z was offically fifteen. 'YEAH!' she thought as she stepped in front of the large guild. She decided to go to the second strongest in fiore not the first. "S-A-B-E-R-T-O-O-T-H" She spelled out. She had heard many rumors about this place.

She walked into the guild and was amazed at what she saw. Everyone was very cheery but a different.

She was told to go to the master's office, she was mainly walking in circles. she finally found the office of the master in the back. "Mah-stah?" Z yelled. "Out here!" came a husky voice out on the balcony. When Z looked at who it was, she had completly mistook a person for a man instead it was a middle-aged woman. Z remembered from the weekly wizard that this was Mirvana a woman who competed in the G.M.T. Z's eyes widened in amiration. they both introduced themselfs afew minutes later. Mirvana (or as Z called the Master) discovered that this was the girl that the councel sent out a notice about.

An hour later Z had got to know just about everyone. Exept for four of the teens of the guild. She got to know them...in a Drinking contest. "Whoever..." Nirvana, Mirvana's grandaughter gurguled "Drinks ten cups of Strong wine and doesn't pass out WINS!" Sting joined in. Sting was one of the few that was named after his granparent(s), so was to others Rufus, and Rouge. Rufus joined in laughing like a maniac of who will pass out first or get insane first. Rouge did it to protect his pride as a man. Z knew she would get drunk at the first or second but joined in any way...

A long while later (which was now almost midnight), the four who were drinking were all red. Z took off her shirt (she had a torn white cloth around her chest) and kept complain "Ish' Howt" Rufus was laughing his head off, Sting and Nirvana were laughing at rouge and how he kept leaning against Z and was mumbling something about cuteness and cats, and Nirvana was finally sober. The master came out and saw everybody laughing maniacly. the she just walked back into her room with a silent stare in surprise. But after that insanity got worse.

Nirvana was already at the house that she, Sting, Rufus, and Rouge shared together and in bed. Rufus left at 12. So Sting was sober enough to carry the two home. He ended up dragging both of them to the house, went into his and Rouge's room and dropped 'em on the floor. Then he hopped into his own bed and fell asleep, by then it was about 1 in the morning.

Rouge woke up at about 10 the next day. On the ground...'Where am I?' Rouge thought grogily in a hangover 'Wht happened? I remeber a third cup of Saberale...then I blacked out...What?' Rouge then got up and wondered out of the house to the guild. He decided to take the day off just in case.  
...

Sting was at the guild when Rouge walked in all grogy. Sting then whisled at Rouge. "Well if it isn't loverboy!" Rufus said then chuckled. "What did I do THIS time?" Rouge complained loudly

Z woke up not to long after Rouge left, also with a hangover. Realizing she took off her shirt she got out a new set of clothes out. She took her other clothes off first, then went to the bathroom the redo the cloth around her chest. she then put on black cargo pants, a loose half sleeve black shirt, and then put a white cloth belt on. she tucked her pants in her boots and then got her stuff together and went to the guild.

"You can't be serious?" Rouge yelled and slapped himself on the head. Sting and Rufus were laughing their heads off. "You did! You were talking about a cute, adorble, fuzzy kitten and wouldn't let go of Z!" and then Brust into laughter all over again. "...Really? Did I REALLY do that?" Rouge said still confused. "Yep!" Nirvana agreed slightly giggling. they were the only ones in the guild at the time. Master Mirvana was at a meeting for afew days so Nirvana was watching the guild Rufus and sting volenteered to help and Rouge was still out of it so he took the day off. Nirvana went behind the bar and got out a folder and took out twenty sheets of requests and put them on the request board.

Not to long after Z got to the guild and went in 'Thats it for me I am totally not drinking for a few days' Z thought to herself. As she was walking through the town everyone was staring at her. It WAS to be expected she had almost no color on her exept for her eyes, since they were blue, but the blue was so dark that they looked more oynx than navy. The only thing that had color on her was Mew her Exeed, Mew was a rare exeed that has magic - flight and shapeshifting. Rouge also has an exeed, Frozen. Sting has an exeed, Wilder. Frozen has a speical abilit to freeze things hence the name Frozen, and Wilder has a ablilty to find out info on people by looking at them.

Z walked into the guild and asked for an icepack. Wilder looked at Z and said - "Wow thats alot of magic!-choo." "Yeah!" Frozen added. 'How did they know?' Z thought as her eyes got wide. Nirvana gave Z her ice pack and Z popped it on her head groaning still in a hangover. "What happened last night? Did I do anything dangerous?" Z asked. "Nope all you did was take off you shirt and groan 'It's hot can someone turn the ac on?'" Rufus said. "EH? I must have been really out of it!"

"So what magic do you use?"  
"quite afew I learned alot growing up with the magic councel."  
"Who was your favorite Councel person?"  
"Saphirin."  
"your mentor?"  
"Yeah other then Master Mest she practicly is my mother. I mean we almost look alike!"  
there was some laughing and then everyone quieted down after looking at Z's face. It was all teary. "Ah! Um! Gosh we didn't mean to upset you!" Nirvana said all worried. "No its alright." Z said with a cheery adittude. Yeah, waaaaaay to cheery. The four other saberteens (i just shorted sabertooth and teens together) looked at Z with suspisous eyes "What? Is there something on me strange?" Z asked inocently. The others nodded. After that they were all laughing together like maniacs. "So who's your dad?" Nirvana asked giggling. Z stapped laughing and smiling. "I don't know myself. I mean the first ten years of my life I can't remember." "Then we'll help you remember." Nirvana said smiling and Rufus and Sting agreed but Rouge wasn't so sure.

Nekoyasha-13: i forgot to explain how Z looked! Well as you all know her favorite color is black and her hair is black, but the front of her hair has some uneven bangs in it right before her eyes. Her hair is waist length and you would think her skin is tan but its not it's reeeeeeally pale like paste. And she has a bag (black, of corse you knew that was coming) and her belt is white and has a ankh on it like what the rune knights have on the uniforms. Her eyes are bloody red. And she has an exeed named Mew. Mew is orange. only the magic councel knows about her past but that will be revealed in the next one.  
Saberteens: Aw...Really? Why wasn't I shown much? Gran was laughing her head off when she got back to the office.  
Z: Um, Miss writer?  
Nekoyasha-13: Yes?  
Z: What's my name?  
Nekoyasha-13: you'll find out...


	2. Chapter 2

Phantom figures chapter 2 out of the past

"Rouge...Rouge..." a voice said it felt distant "Wake up Rouge...Sting punch him for me..." Rouge's eyes flashed open when he heard about the punch part. "Good, your finally awake!" said Z who was way to close for comfort. "Eeyagh!" Rouge's scream could be heard through out the town. When Rufus, Sting, Rouge, and a black eyed Z got to the guild. Sting looked over at Z. "Why do you have your bags all packed?" he asked the young girl. "I'm quiting for awhile. I'm going back to era." Z said without emotions "I'm just waiting for the knights to pick me up." "Can we go with you?" Rufus asked. Z looked alittle suprised, but then turned around and nodded her head. The saberteens cheered.

'Why did i agree to bring them along?' Z thought anoyed at herself for alowing the saberteens to go with her to era. Since Era is kept in a secret location the saberteens (Z included) were put in a closed in train compartment that meant NO WINDOWS! Nirvana was alittle sick at first but got over it. Rufus felt closterphobic but got over it. Sting and Rouge...had motion sickness. Z was the only one able to go back and forth between cars (after all she KNOWS were era is). It was about a five hour trip to era's area. Z felt like getting sick herself after all she liked outdoors better that inside.

After awhile they finally got there. Sting and Rouge got over there 'sick feeling'. Then a young woman in what looked like her early twentys or younger came out of the elaborate building. "Z-chan? Is that you?" the woman said as she came up to them. Z grinned from ear to ear "Saphira-sensei!" Z said jumping into her arms. THIS woman was Saphira? The saberteens expected somebody older. "I'm thirty-three." Saphira said. The others realized she was reading there thoughts, before they could ask about that Z spoke. "How was the meeting? You were gone for awhile. Like, a year!" Z exclaimed. "Y-yeah...had to take care of some bussi-" Saphira cut herself off, put her head to Z's and sniffed "You've been drinking wine..."  
"Um..."  
"Why? don't you know it's bad for your health?"  
"Well..."  
"I hope you have a good explanati-"

Saphira's eye's got veeeeeery wide looking up at the saberteens (she barely got up to Nirvana's chin and Nirvana is about 5'11" and Z is a head taller than Saphira). Then her eyes got to a threatening look "I see..." Saphira walked up to Sting. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU ALL!" Saphira yelled. The saberteens freaked out and ran behind Z. "Saphira-sensei," Z said biteing her cheek "please don't kill my friends." Z looked up inosently at her teacher. Saphira's heart literally melted. "alrighty then!" She said then looked at the teens who were hiding behing Z "you touch her in any way or get her to do something crude...I'll make sure your deaths are painful!" and she grabbed her students luggage and took it into era. "She IS joking...Right?" Nirvana asked nervously. "No." Z answered back "why she said that is we'll be staying in the same room." "EEEEEHHHHH?"

The short woman had very long blondeish white hair and blueish green eyes and fair skin. Sighing she looked at the picture frame that had a picture of her, a young man, and a baby in her hands. Looking at it sadly she remembered about the dream dynasty which not many people knew about today. But this woman wasn't from this time, she was from the past, at least over 400 years ago. She remembered creating a guild back then, that was now the number one guild in fiore. she was the master for about 300 years even though she didn't look it she had teleported from the past and will teleport back to the past when it is time for her to pass on. But looking at the picture made tears come up to her eyes the same man she had an accidental encounter with had died right before her eyes-Zeref. But she would make sure the deathly powers in THAT girl would never be revealed to the world. Her name was Mavis Vermillion. She would never make the same mistake she did in the past.

Nekoyasha-13: Good thing Z fell asleep at the end she still won't find out yet.  
Mavis: Goodness! I am plum tired from teleporting back to tenroujima and getting the fairy tail members out. Let's just say this my daughter is probley the most powerfull mage in history.  
Nekoyasha-13: yeah hello? time travel operator can you get me Zeref? He vanished? Oh why i want to speak with him? let's just say this girl-  
Mavis: Argh! stop! *cuts off the phone* don't you dare!  
Nekoyasha-13: KIDDING, KIDDING!


	3. Chapter 3

Phantom Figures…

Chapter 3: Child of destiny

Mavis looked at Z. She had convinced the Counsel to spare her from the death similar to Zeref's death. She remembered what had happened about 400 years ago, before her time travel.

"_Sir, what are we to do?!" Mavis had cried to her friend who was deciding to kill himself in order to seal Zeref away. Mavis's birthday was being 'celebrated' in a battle zone. She her teacher and an army were at the moment fighting Zeref's demon army. "Mavis please! Just hide for a while!" Her teacher yelled at her pointing to a band of rocks in the mountain they were next to. She nodded tears in her eyes._

_She slide into the closest cave, hoping to escape the screaming she journeyed deeper into the vast cavern. She had seen a light at the end of the tunnel. Wondering what it was her curiousity had gotten the better of her again. She looked were the light was and found Zeref sleeping like an angel as if nothing in the world was going to happen. Mavis grinned at being the first person getting up close to Zeref and mortally wound him._

"_Hey Zeref! Time for you to be dead as in door!" Mavis yelled at him her had glowing with the magic she uses. Zeref stirred just when a baby's cries were heard. "You took a child?!" Mavis yelled. Zeref glared at her with eyes full of bloodlust, but hearing the cries coming from the bundle in his lap he quickly looked away from Mavis directing his attention to the child. Then he answered her question-"No, I didn't. This is my child. Smiling at a little girl with his charcoal black hair, his bloody red eyes, and his pale skin. "I would kill you." He muttered. Mavis freaked. _kill me! Your stare alone is to much for me._ she thought. "But I won't. Not in front of Zefer." He cooed to the child in the blanket. "I'll leave you but what of the child? I will not tolerate a child being brought up by the likes of you." Mavis growled at him intently. Suddenly she felt as if she was being compressed and choking at the same time. Then it stopped. Zeref walked over to her, towering over the twelve year old he bent down and gave the baby to her. "Take care of her." He whispered in her ear. "Don't let the others know." Mavis noticed as he turned his head his eyes had bloodlust and his smile was a smile of happiness of what would happen in the next twenty minutes of the most scarest time in her life._

_She heard screaming and many other different yells, she had also heard her master casting a spell that would seal Zeref's powers away. Then it became quiet. "M-master?" Mavis whimpered out. Slowly walking out of the cavern she looked outside. Blood and bodies were everywhere. No sign of master or Zeref. A small black orb came to Mavis. "huh?" the orb went down to the sleeping baby and sunk into her chest leaving a three headed skull mark on her chest. Zefer squirmed in Mavis's arms. Mavis put a cloth on her shoulder to burp her. Mavis sighed there was nothing much left to salvage after hearing a blast behind her, she held the baby up in front of her looking at a giggling child with black magic sweeping her fists and her mouth as if she had used dragon slaying magic and black magic at the same time. Mavis shrugged._

_About three months later Mavis opened a guild called fairy tail free for all mages with a sense of family feeling that Zefer would feel more at home here. Zefer never felt at home. Mavis took a risk and went forward in time, erased her memories of ten years when she was in the guild. And joined the councel._

Nekoyasha-13: hellooooo! And good nite…

Zefer: What?! Every one this is not going to end just yet! In the next episode we meet zeref after a long reunion of time! But this time he doesn't want anything to do with me!


End file.
